Un crapaud tout rose
by bibidibabidibou
Summary: SS vs DJO. Quel malheur ! Ce matin, il n’y avait pas de jus de citrouille sur la table du petit déjeuner…Et ça n’a pas particulièrement plu à Severus Snape.. Cela va t’il influencer sa journée ? Je suis dans le regret de dire que.. Oui.. Allez, courage Se


**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à la Ô grande et talentueuse JK Rowling !

**Auteur :** bidibou

**Bêta **: Shaia : milles merciiis ma belle !

**Rating **: K c'est-à-dire, tout public.

**Couple :** Dolores Jane Ombrage versus Severus Snape.

**Résumé **: SS vs DJO. Quel malheur ! Ce matin, il n'y avait pas de jus de citrouille sur la table du petit déjeuner…Et ça n'a pas particulièrement plu à Severus Snape.. Cela va t'il influencer sa journée ? Je suis dans le regret de dire que.. Oui.. Allez, courage Sevy ! Heureusement, Dolores se fera une joie de t'aider à surmonter les rigueurs de ce samedi ensoleillé.

**Cadeau pour TITUS DE MYSTIQUE !**

**La petite rubrique de Bidibou –spécial dédicace à Titus **_ça a pris du temps, pas vrai ? Je suis désolée, dans l'histoire de mes fics (mdr, le genre que ça donne) celle-ci est la plus compliquée de celle que j'ai eu à faire et pourtant tu m'en demandais pas beaucoup ! J'espère que ça va te plaire parce que c'est à la fois un mélange d'humour et de débilité ambiante selon l'humeur du jour où j'avançais… C'est pour ça que je t'avais prévenu que ce serait étrange…. -_

_J'ai essayé de respecter au mieux le personnage de Dolores mais je crois qu'il est moins (beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup moins.. en fait.. non… PAS DU TOUT) haïssable que dans le tome ! TT…Bon, alors, voilà, (hi hi, je suis à la fois toute excitée et incroyablement terrifiée de ta réaction) je t'embrasse et je te souhaite une excellente lecture au pays des crapauds roses ! bisouuus ! Bidi_

**Remerciements** : aux Miss qui m'ont supportées stoïquement : Mikishine, Flo, Zazaone et Lolie. Franchement, chapeau !

BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

**Un crapaud tout rose,**

C'était étrange, vraiment… Il n'aurait jamais pensé que sans son jus de Citrouille-Passion–Tonique du petit déjeuner, sa vision deviendrait aussi trouble et assombrie. Et pourtant si. Le couloir, s'étirait, s'étirait tout en longueur, comme interminable. Les portes se gondolaient et évoluer sur un couloir courbe lui donnait l'impression désagréable de tanguer, chavirer. Mais, il continuait à avancer dans le noir. L'angoisse lui étreignait le cœur.

« Incroyable » pensa Severus Snape, « ça fait des décennies que ça ne m'est pas arrivé. »

Fronçant les sourcils, il reprit sa route, se tenant aux murs qui se mirent eux-mêmes à ballotter au gré d'un vent invisible de bizarrerie.

Sans se préoccuper davantage des conséquences désastreuses de l'absence du mélange fruité dans son estomac, le Maître des Potions de Poudlard, poursuivit, cahin-caha, sa progression vers la salle des Professeurs.

En route, il croisa une flopée de hiboux Grands-ducs qui le frôlèrent en rase-mottes.

« A terre ! » Lui hurla son sub-conscient parfaitement perspicace et il s'aplatit contre un mur évitant la marée de plumes et éventuellement de fientes pestilentielles.. Il préférait toujours l'option verticale à l'horizontale quand il s'agissait de hiboux. Moins de surface de contact.

Puis, ce fut Luna Lovegood qui clopinait après un caillou sauteur fluorescent en chantonnant. Une chanson horrible pour gamines à couettes qui parlait d'un crapaud, d'un strangulot et de Merlin sait quoi! Severus s'autorisa un sourire. Voilà enfin ! Un retour à la normale ! Cette fille était étrange, ce qui aurait été plus étrange c'est qu'elle ne le fut pas ! Or, elle l'était, ce qui voulait dire, que finalement, sans son verre de jus de citrouille quotidien, indispensable, et véritablement dégueulasse, il n'y avait qu'un mauvais quart d'heure de turbulence à passer !

.- « Grâce à Merlin ! » Disait-il quand on lui rentra soudainement dedans.

.- « POTTER ! » Hurla t'il. « DIX POINTS EN MOINS ! »

Car c'était lui, bien sur. Insupportablement lui !

.- « Je suis désolé. » Répondit le gamin, d'une voix atone et il tourna des yeux vides vers lui.

Vides, vraiment vides. Un frisson se dispensa le long de son échine quand Severus ne vit pas le vert d'ambiance des pupilles de Potter. Il n'y avait que néant.

D'un autre néant sur sa gauche, justement, une main sortit et l'agrippa par le col.

Paniqué, Severus se dit que la carence vitaminée était malgré tout, mauvaise pour son cœur. Une main sur sa poitrine, il pivota et poussa un cri d'horreur.

« Très mauvais. »

Sa collègue la plus honnie avait osé poser la main sur son col, _sur lui, sur sa peau_…

Un serpent glacial de dégoût refit son petit bonhomme de chemin le long de la colonne vertébrale du professeur Snape. Dolores Jane Ombrage fit glisser ses doigts peinturlurés sur _et dessous_ son col de robe plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'aurait dû, et qu'il ne l'aurait permis s'il s'était trouvé dans son état normal.

.- « CALMEZ VOS ARDEURS, VOUS ! »

La Grande Inquisitrice recula, effrayée, sa tête rentrée vers sa lourde poitrine, faisant totalement disparaître son cou.

.- « NE ME FRAPPEZ PAS ! » Se mit-elle à brailler hystérique.

Il se coula contre le mur, cherchant à y disparaître, ni vu, ni connu.

« Vite, mon jus de citrouille, ou je meurs… » Suffoquait-il.

A cet instant tragique, Minerva Mac Gonagall entra dans son champ de vision, quasiment obstrué par le pachyderme sanglotant des larmes de crocodiles devant lui.

Elle le fixa de son air pincé avant de dire :

.- « Enfin, Severus ! Nous sommes navrés que ton jus de Citrouille-débauche-Remontante manquait à la table du petit déjeuner…

.- Mais de là à agresser, la charmante Dolores.. » Murmura complaisamment Binns.

Minerva fit de gros yeux.

.- « Non ! Je voulais dire, que ce n'était pas une raison valable pour arriver en retard à notre réunion ! J'ai d'autre Doxys à vaporiser ! Et Albus tenait à ce que tu sois présent pour entendre cette nouvelle qu'il refuse de nous dévoiler !

Severus se décolla du mur.

.- « Il m'arrive des choses bizarres.. » Révéla t'il. « Le fait même que je vous le dise _est _bizarre ! Je dois être en plein cauchemar.»

Il passa une main sur son visage et paniqua de se sentir sous ses doigts.

.- «Malheureusement, non, mon cher. » Se désola Minerva en retirant ses lunettes. « Il faut un peu plus que l'absence de ton réveille-matin juteux pour.. »

Elle cessa sa phrase et son astiquage de verres de lunettes pour pivoter vers Ombrage :

.- « Pourriez-vous pleurer en silence…

.- Il m'a fait peur !

.- Croyez-vous que vous ne m'avez pas terrorisé ! » Cingla Snape. « Et toi, Binns, comment oses-tu prétendre que je soit cause des gémissements de ce Nogtail hideux ?»

Binns se nouait et se dénouait nerveusement les doigts.

.- « Eh bien, au vu de tes antécédents..

.- Severus ne ferait pas de mal à une moche, voyons ! » S'écria Albus Dumbledore. (1)

Le-dit-Severus s'empressa de remercier le vieillard d'un regard foudroyant de nébulosité.

Albus lui souriait. Albus passait sa vie à sourire. Un bouton tourna dans le crâne de Snape et les couleurs et silhouettes s'estompèrent au profit d'une bande son disparate et déconcertante :

.- « Une pastille à la rose, pour faire une trêve ?

.- Je suiiiis, allergii.. Allergiique…Snif.

.- Sans façon ! Rose ?

.- Bien, si nous en venions au but de notre réunion ?

.- Ah tiens, vous avez changé de parfum de prédilection, Albus ?

.- Oui, c'est plus doux. Mes ulcères, vous voyez ?

.- Rose ? Rose !

.- Quel dommage, professeur Ombrage. Prenez donc un mouchoir alors, votre naseau.. Euh.. Nez coule..

.- Pour se calmer les nerfs, rien de mieux que le tricot !

.- Mer.. Merciiiii..

.- Rose.. Comme dans cette chanson.. Un bonbon à la rose.. Un lapin tout rose ? Non.. Un asticot rose ? Non plus…

.- Et c'est aussi fruité ?

.- Ecoutez, je n'ai pas que ça à faire…

. - Un crapaud tout rose, peut être, Severus !

.- J'en suis à ma huit millième écharpe..

.- C'est succulent !

.- Snif. Snif.. shhprumm…

.- Beurk….

.- Merci Flitwick. Oui, un _crapaud tout rose, c'est vraiment… Hum… Quelque chose ?_

.- ET CETTE NOUVELLE QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST ? »

_« un crapaud tout rose, _

_C'est vraiment peu de choses ! _

_sous les grif' d'un strangulot,_

_Merlin, non, pas rigolo,_»

Voila, c'était ça ! Il y était ! Il y était : Fantastique !

Quoique.. Non.. Il voulait juste retrouver la rime, et non l'entendre déclamer dans les limbes de son esprit…

La voix enragée de Minerva le fit tressaillir. Il cacha sa surprise très habilement. Et tourna la tête vers elle. Etrangement, au fur et à mesure, qu'il voyait les fines lèvres parcheminées de la vieille sorcière bouger, et bouger, et bouger, il perdit le sens des mots jusqu'à ne plus les entendre. La chanson résonnait dans sa tête.. C'était agaçant, certes, mais certainement plus agréable que ce que disait Minerva. Des mains se joignirent. Albus rosissait. On l'applaudissait, pourquoi donc ? Albus, faisait un mouvement de sa main droite pour apaiser les collègues. Les mains se rangeaient dans le dos, dans les poches, sur les genoux, sur la table, et les lèvres – d'Albus cette fois - bougeaient, bougeaient, bougeaient et disaient la terrible nouvelle qui sonna comme un glas morbide sur ce début de matinée peu folichon :

.- « En l'occasion de mon anniversaire, la soirée ' les Profs font le spectacle' sera organisée ce soir ! Je compte sur votre participation à tous ! Au programme, danse, musique, improvisation chant et bonne humeur ! Bonne journée à tous et à ce soir ! »

Une voix enfantine glapissait sur sa gauche. Glapissement qui lui était destiné.

Un impact percuta l'épaule droite de Severus.

.- « De la cornemuse ? » Réfléchissait à haute voix Minerva.

Puis son épaule gauche :

.- « je sors les boulets et les chaînes de tonton Archibald ? Ils doivent être dans mon mausolée, prés de l'emplacement de feue mémé Roselyn-Silvia. »

Severus bouche bée, regardait passer ses collègues, un à un, jusqu'à ce que Albus pose une main sur son épaule et qu'il réalise, que les éclats de voix aigus sur sa gauche lui étaient adressés. Par Ombrage… Il tourna la tête vers Albus, qui lui causait lui aussi.

Il le força à lui répéter ses dernières paroles : il avait du mal comprendre. Vraiment.

.- « Alors, c'est conclu, Severus ?

.- euh, oui, fit il, déboussolé, quoi au fait ? »

Mais un heurt colossal le plaqua contre le mur. Ombrage s'était collé à lui.

'ouh, euh yhuh » fit Sevrus, essayant de gonfler ses poumons.

.- « Poussez-vous !

.- Il va vous falloir répéter, bien sur ! Mais, vous avez la journée pour ça. Ce ne sera pas de trop, si le Professeur Ombrage doit vous apprendre le french cancan ! »

Severus déglutit et essaya de se déloger des forces qui s'acharnaient à le compresser. Des coups de pied, par-ci, une insulte par-là. Se glisser contre le mur, essayer de ne pas frôler volontairement cette.. Cette.. Chair si peu ragoûtante… arggrrr..

« Du savon ! Vite ! Même du shampoing ! De l'eau, de la mousse ! Je suis sale, elle m'a touché.. Oskouur ! »

Il se mit à tempêter contre cette bouée d'amarrage bibendumée :

.- « Mais lâchez-moi ! Je refuse ! Je ne sais pas danser !

.- Vous avez donné votre accord ! » Piailla la grande inquisitrice, très petite, très lourde et très conne. « Si vous vous dérobez, je change mon rapport sur vos activités et je crains fort que le Ministère ne vous demande de quitter le château.

.- Le professeur Ombrage a raison ! Vous serez le clou du spectacle. Ce serait une telle preuve d'estime que de m'offrir ce cadeau, mon ami ! Ne l'étouffez pas, miss, tout de même. »

Ombrage se recula, plaquant une main aux doigts boudinés sur sa bouche débordante de rouge à lèvre rose bonbon. « Allergique vraiment. Humpf ! »

Albus gloussa.

.- « Albus, je préfère vous offrir un bon vieux Whisky…

.- non, non..

.- Du sirop de rose ?

.- non, non , non..

.- un nouveau perchoir pour Fumseck ? »

Albus les dépassa, d'un air très digne, refusant net cette dernière proposition ; Severus Snape le suivait du regard, perdu, effaré, anéanti.

C'était un cauchemar, n'est ce pas ?

Des hallucinations ? Il était en manque de son jus de citrouille, hein ?

Albus releva sa robe jusqu'au genou dévoilant ses jambes rachitiques et couvertes de poils blancs.

S'adressant à Severus, il leva une jambe puis l'autre :

.- « en cadence, n'est ce pas ? Mon ami.. Une jambe, on plie, on pause l'autre jambe, on plie, on pause, et ça repart ! »

Un clin d'oeil et il disparut par l'ouverture de la porte.

Une demie seconde d'hébétude, et Severus se reprit. Il prit la fuite en courant à toutes jambes. Il allait sortir ! C'est cela, dehors ! Personne ne lui poursuivrait.

Un soupir réconfortant franchit ses lèvres à cette pensée. Il était dehors, le ciel- si bleu-, l'herbe –si verte-, les petits oiseaux –qui font cui-cui -..

Ouf.

oOo

_Dix minutes plus tard…_

Il avait encore cette satanée comptine dans son crâne spirituellement emplit de noirceur.. Ciel ! Mais que fallait-il faire pour se débarrasser une bonne fois pour toutes de cette niaiserie à trois noises que pépiaient tous les gosses de moins de cinq ans à leur retour, le soir, de la Maternelle (Maison Agaçante Teddy-bearienne d'Enseignement Ringard pour les Nabots Ereintants laborieusement Lobotimisés Evidemment ) ?

Par les bonbons au citron abandonnés d'Albus ! Voilà qu'il se mettait à chantonner maintenant, en vagabondant vers Pré Au Lard, en harmonie totale avec la nature… C'est-à-dire, ces foutus oiseaux tout juste bons à se faire avadakedavriser lui crevant les tympans de leurs roucoulements aigus, et cette nature feuillue bien trop colorée lui brûlant la rétine ! C'est-à-dire aussi, écrasant sous son pas vif les petites pâquerettes pas encore éteintes d'un mois d'août particulièrement tempéré (on entend par là pluvieux, bien sur..) Et sa robe noire tourbillonnant sinistrement comme.. Euh.. Rien…

« Pas d'équivalent à ce gracieux mouvement que je dispense et qui les hypnotise tous ! » Se félicita intérieurement Snape. Et il reprit sa marche..

.- « Aie ! » Hurla une marguerite.

Etrangement, il l'entendit et le cri strident lui arracha un gémissement.

Philosophons sur la cruauté de ce monde : la pauvre fleur, enracinée dans sa position fixiste aurait préféré être cueillie pour parader dans cette chevelure noire de jais et scintillante.. Quoique non…Elle avait eu le temps d'apercevoir, avant que la semelle caoutchouteuse noire ne la ratatine sur elle-même –comme une contravention pour excès d'horreur-, que les cheveux étaient… GRAS ! C'était ça qui scintillait sous le soleil.. Alors, elle s'écrasa, les non-dits refoulés dans ses limbes blancs et mourut.. Écrasée.

.- « Monde Cruel. » Soupira le professeur de Potions : le refrain – la chanson était si intellectuellement développée qu'elle tenait en un couplet -, le refrain, donc, continuait à idiotiser son cerveau : « _Un crapaud tout rose, c'est vraiment peu de choses,_ tralallalala .. NAON ! »

S'immobilisant soudainement sur un pavé rendu glissant par la pluie érosive de ses derniers jours, Severus Snape, s'agrippa la tête à pleine main et se mit à se secouer intra et extra-muros d'avoir _OSER_ fredonner les premiers vers.

Traumatisé, il étouffa un cri et s'essuya les doigts. –On ne sort jamais indemne d'un tête à mains.-

Effaré, il jeta un coup d'oeil polaire et noir comme le monde aux alentours. Il suffirait d'un éléve, un seul, pour faire dégringoler la façade érigée au béton armé de son apathie impitoyable. Il suffirait d'un seul petit malappris court sur pattes et ignare pour lui dire …

.- « Vous avez une merveilleuse voix de ténor, vous savez ? »

Severus Snape fit un bond en arrière.

Là, doublant un buisson de FouGéria raminosa, de son corps recouvert d'une sorte de feutrine verte à laquelle pendouillait des breloques marron en métal, Dolores Jane Ombrage s'était fondue dans le décor –le bosquet de fougère n'avait pas résisté à l'écrasement massif .. Et non l'inverse.-, pour l'espionner. Coulée, malgré son imposant conglomérat épidermique et lipidique dans le décor, elle cillait de ses gros yeux légèrement globuleux. Sale petite grenouille accoucheuse ! Severus grinça des dents.

Dolores Jane Ombrage fit un pas. Le sol se mit à trembler. Severus aussi. De rage.

.- « Vous êtes sexy, Dolores, vous savez ?. » Répondit Snape. « 5 points pour.. »

Pour quoi au fait ? Fichtre il n'en savait rien !Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et se mit aussi à papillonner des yeux. Si c'était un nouveau jeu que d'anti-complimenter sur le pire défaut de ses collègues, il voulait en être ! Et pas qu'un peu ! On ne se raille pas d'un Snape impunément. C'était assez divertissant de voir rosir le batracien à lunettes. Elle était encore plus laide.

Severus se mit à ricaner, ah ah ah ! Vraiment un crapaud tout rose c'est vraiment peu de choses…

Gloups.

Dérapage.

Les cheveux châtains, permanentés sans aucun goût, tressautaient au même rythme que le double menton graisseux de cette.. Non pas 'femme'.. Mais, disons, 'chose', pour ne pas aller jusqu'à dire, ce qui aurait été outrageux pour nos amis amphibiens, 'animal de sexe féminin' –« et encore, peut-on en être sur ?» Pensa Severus Snape avant que les mamelles ne fassent des bonds vers lui tandis qu'elle progressait toujours dans sa direction.

« Malheureusement oui. »

Severus ferma les yeux pour chasser cette vision effroyable.

.- « Merci, mon cher Severus ! Pour ce qui est de votre voix, je vous assure ! Cela mérite bien un petit show ce soir à la fête d'Albus ! Et puis, savez-vous que le groupe des Bizar Sister recrute pour un chœur ? »

Non, il ne savait pas. Il ne voulait pas même savoir.

.- « Grand bien leur fasse ! » Rétorqua t'il sèchement. « Et pour ce soir, non, définitivement ! Pour _tout._ »

Il _savait, _cependantque sa voix pouvait être des plus mélodieuses : c'était le cas quand il retirait des points, se mettait à vociférer ou encore.. Ahem.. Retirait des points. Actions communes et ô combien redondantes ! Plaisirs de son existence ô combien monotone ! La saveur de la haine dans les prunelles fixées sur lui ! Le craquement des jointures blanchies des innocentes victimes ! Et sa propre voix : son timbre exalté prenait alors une consonance toute singulière à son tympan. Et il s'avouait, sans fausse modestie, que c'était pour cette unique raison qu'il ne s'en privait pas !

Mais qu'il soit pour autant question de chanter…Non…Non, vraiment..

.- « Il s'agit peut être là de _LA _carrière de votre vie, le tournant du chemin à prendre, le carrefour déterminant auquel il vous faut bifurquer avant que votre vieillesse ne vous submerge totalement, que vos chaudrons ne vous intéressent plus, que vos cheveux tombent. Mais serait-ce vraiment un mal ? Hum.. Je n'en suis pas certaine… Car enfin, vous n'êtes plus très jeune, vous savez, cher collègue… » S'enflammait-elle de sa voix de fillette.

En parlant de chemin, il aurait assez aimé continuer sa route, et clopiner, tranquillement et en solitaire vers le village sorcier. Mais, le chemin était bouché par.. Est –il besoin de le préciser ?

Sevrus prit sur lui de contourner l'obstacle principal. Il lui fallut trois longues enjambées.

.- « Bonne matinée à vous. » Conclut-il.

Et d'un pas pressé, il reprit sa route.. Enfin.. Presque..

Ce fut un brin d'herbe qui observa le phénomène étrange qui se produisit. Il s'étirait, secouant ses pigments chlorophylliens encore légèrement assoupis quand _la chose_, se produisit. Il en resta vert de jalousie. Il vit, le pied droit se lever, vivement, avec un superbe dynamisme. Le pied droit donc s'élevait fendant l'air, bravant la force de gravitation et c'était un spectacle magnifique que de voir cette chaussure écrabouilleuse se hisser si majestueusement au-dessus de l'humanité herbagère. Pourtant chaque spectacle à une fin. Celle-ci fut pour le moins ballante. Le pied resta en l'air. Oui, parfaitement. Une posture grotesque. Pour un homme qui en devint burlesque.

C'est que le brin d'herbe n'avait pas vu une main se poser sur le poignet de l'homme. Mais l'homme l'avait senti. Pauvre de lui. Aucun malheur ne lui était épargné en ce monde ce jour là.

.- « Vous allez à Pré Au Lard, Severus ? Mais moi aussi ! Quelle coïncidence heureuse ! Pour mon costume ! Allons-y ensemble ! Puis nous répéterons ! »

Dolores Ombrage souriait de toutes ses petites dents pointues. Severus se débarrassa des ongles qui se plantaient et dans sa manche _et_ dans son épiderme. Elle l'avait trop touché, effleuré, agrippé pour le restant de sa vie !

Il posa enfin son pied. Et tourna la tête.

.- « Je ne préférerais pas ! Crissa t'il, les yeux froids, le rictus aux lèvres.

.- Et pourquoi ça, Severus ? »

Severus scruta les alentours, il aurait suffi d'un seul petit malappris court sur pattes et ignare.. Il suffirait d'un éléve, pour faire dégringoler la façade croulant comme du camembert périmé de sa sagacité fuyante pour lui venir en aide, pour le sauver de ce faux pas inaccompli, pour virer le crapaud rose de sa vie, de sa tête, de son chemin… Un seul, pour lui dire :

.- « Mais pour vous faire la surprise, bien sur ! »

Potter, son Sauveur, -oui, il l'était devenu- se trouvait sur sa gauche. Le vert revenu de ses yeux dans la droite continuité d'une grappe de mauvaises herbes à quelques pas de lui.

.- « DIX POINTS, POTTER ! »

Tout sourire, il leur faussa compagnie à tous deux.

Il espéra ardemment que sur la table du petit-déjeuner, le lendemain matin, trônerait son grand verre orange autrement, il se suiciderait par la tour d'astronomie, au diable l'originalité.

Il n'avait pas braillé sur Potter ! Il n'avait pas braillé sur Potter !

Et Potter avait rougi comme un puceau !

_Oh merlin, non pas rigolo…_

oOo

_Quelques heures plus tard…_

Voilà. Il considéra avec une fierté toute paternelle et légitime son magnifique travail accompli. Son costume était :

.- « Magnifique ! Une véritable œuvre d'art ! »

Souriant, il le déposa avec grand soin sur son édredon.

Il consulta l'heure. Et sourit de plus belle. Voilà trois heures qu'il réussissait à éviter Ombrage ! Merlin en soit loué.. Ou plutôt Potter en soit béni…

Oui, il avait eu raison d'être clément pour une fois, n'est ce pas ?

Il se chargerait dés que possible de r'adopter sa légendaire répulsion à son égard. Il ne fallait tout de même pas que Potter puisse penser que cela changerait les donnes entre eux ! Bon, il est vrai, Potter l'avait sorti d'un mauvais pas. Cependant, Snape n'avait contracté aucune dette ! Il l'avait récompensé. Et grassement, de plus..

.- « 10 points, quand même ! C'est cher payé ! »

Bien, les bons comptes font les bons ennemis, c'est bien connu.

Ils étaient quittes. Severus Snape n'avait plus à s'en faire pour cela.

Il sortit de ses quartiers. Les couloirs étaient vides. Des bruits discordants lui parvenaient du dehors, les gosses piaillaient avec fureur sous le soleil gracieusement alloué de ce samedi.

Lui déambulait à l'ombre, oublié et s'oubliant, quand un autre incident se produisit : on le suivait… Cette journée était vraiment abominable.

On le suivait. Il n'y avait aucun doute. Il s'immobilisa précipitamment. L'autre, derrière lui.. Aussi.

.- « ça suffit, maintenant, sortez de derrière ce piller, vous voyez bien qu'il ne cache rien ! » Grogna t'il.

Dolores Ombrage daigna obéir. Le pilier paraissait bien plus imposant quand elle ne dépassait pas de derrière.

.- « Je vous prierai d'être plus poli ! » Fit sèchement La Grande petite Inquisitrice

Il croisa les bras sur son torse. Il prit la posture d'un de ses dieux grecs qui toise le peuple, un air arrogant dans les yeux et des lauriers dans les cheveux. Certes, il n'avait pas de lauriers, juste des pellicules, mais ça constitue un ornement, n'est il pas vrai ?

.- « Je suppose que c'est très poli de vous prendre pour mon ombre ! Mais m'auriez vous rattrapé si j'avais piqué un sprint ? Répondit-il sarcastique.

.- Là n'est pas la question ! Nous devons parler chorégraphie. »

Dolores Ombrage souriait à nouveau de ses dents en forme de cornets à glaces renversés. Ses yeux roulèrent avec appétit sur le corps tendu de son vis-à-vis. Il décida pour son salut de cesser de jouer les héros hellènes et décroisa les bras.

Il poussa un soupir.

.- « Très bien… Montrez-moi… »

Elle parut surprise. Il s'en félicita et se prépara à du grand spectacle. Il ne fut pas déçu.

Il s'accola à un mur et observa. Se mordant l'intérieur des joues pour étouffer un rire silencieux ravageur qui menaçait de lui griller les poumons.

Campée grossièrement sur ses courtes jambes, Dolores Ombrage entreprit de faire vibrer le sol en sautant de ci, de là, zigzaguant, transportée, incroyablement inexpérimentée… Severus crut ne pas survivre aux visions des gros mollets, ou des cuisses flasques, et remercia l'inventeur béni des murs d'avoir inventé ce support quand elle en vint à faire des génuflexions grotesques.

Elle finit sa chorégraphie ; haletante, en sueur, épuisée et pleine d'un espoir qui faisait plaisir à voir pour un observateur tel que lui.

.- « Qu'en pensez-vous ? » Postillonna t'elle.

Il s'essuya le visage.

.- « Votre style est un peu.. Lourd.. Non ?

.- vous y connaissez-vous en danse ?

.- Pas le moins du monde ! »

Il lui rit au nez et reprit son chemin.

.- « Mais et vous ? Hurla t'elle, cherchant à courir derrière lui.

.- oui, moi, quoi ?

.- J'attends de voir vos pas ! »

Il la considéra. Regard oblique.

.- « Regardez bien. » Souffla t'il, perdant patience.

Il leva avec une infinie douceur le pan de sa robe, dévoilant une infime partie de son mollet. Il avait mis de jolies chaussettes noires et grâce au ciel, elles n'étaient trouées qu'au niveau de son gros orteil. Cela provoquait de bien agréables chatouillis d'ailleurs. .. Enfin…

Le professeur de DCFM baissa les yeux sur ses pieds.

.- « Vous voyez ? » Demanda t'il.

Elle acquiesça grave. Oui elle voyait.

Et il fit son pas. Le seul qu'il connut. Il éleva son talon, puis l'ensemble du pied partit avant de se reposer quelques centimètres plus loin, les orteils en avant. Il avait très bien fait ça.

Il fit un sourire satisfait et relâcha sa robe.

.- « Je peux même le faire plus vite, si vous voulez.

.- Vous me faites courir, c'est ça Snape ? » Hurla le batracien.

_L'eau elle boit, et crooaa…_

Il grimaça diligemment et avec bonté.

.- « oh non, pour ça, il aurait juste fallu que j'exécute ma chorégraphie plusieurs fois, en rythme et rapidement !

. – RAAAh !

.- je ne vous le fais pas dire ! Il faut une certaine expérience. Du dynamisme et être svelte ! »

Il fit un effort et lui tapota le haut du crâne, écrasant quelques fausses anglaises qui se rebigoudérent aussitôt.

.– « Un jour peut être, ma petite, ce poids d'incompétence technique vous sera ôté.. Mais, dans l'immédiat.. » Il secoua la tête. « Gardez des ambitions à votre portée. »

oooOooo

_Quelques minutes plus tard…._

Un rire étrange résonnait dans les toilettes pour hommes désaffectées de la tourelle sud-ouest de ce bon vieux château. Un rire qui se répercutait sur l'émail craquelé des lavabos blancs et les murs de pierres moites et moisies.

.- « mouahahahahahaha » Explosait Severus Snape.

Cette journée était particulièrement éprouvante pour ses nerfs, voilà qu'il se mettait à se gondoler dans des gloussements hystériques sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Il valait bien mieux rire que pleurer de ce qui allait advenir d'ici la fin de la journée.

Ce ne semblait pas être l'avis du Baron Sanglant, qui flottant de toute sa hauteur, au dessus de son siège attitré, à savoir le pissautoire numéro quatre en partant de la fenêtre, avait croisé ses mains autour de son missel et chuchotait avec ferveur :

.- « Seigneur, rendez-nous le Snape véritable, pardonnez-lui ces écarts de fortune, et offrez-lui son jus de citrouille quoti-

.- ah ah.. MouHAHAHAHAHA !

.- dien.. amen »

Le fantôme s'en fut voleter du coté de chez ce Snape mutant :

.- « Très cher.. Reprenez-vous ! Vous n'êtes plus vous-même, voyons !

.- Je ne vais quand même pas recevoir de conseil de vous !Ha ah ahaha ! Laissez-moi rire quand j'en ai l'envie !

.- Vous m'insultez ?

.- Vous n'êtes qu'un esprit, mon vieux ! »

Le nuage laiteux de particules paranormales assemblées en une imitation grotesque d'homme fit un écart et traversa le corps de Snape.

.- « Au moins en ais-je un ! Fit-il à travers la bouche humaine.

.- Qu'insinuez-vous, Rien dégénéré ? Rugit Snape, luttant contre son intelligence mise sous contrôle externe, et perdant toute envie de rire.

.- Je n'insinue rien, je m'insinue partout… »

L'apparition sortit de son hôte et s'inclina en une révérence policée.

.- « Et Snape, j'ai entendu quelques petites choses qui vous concerne… »

Severus Snape fronça les sourcils.

.- « Quoi ? »

Le Baron lui adressa une œillade suggestive.

.- « Vous lui avez tapé dans l'œil ! Elle vous pardonne votre écart de tout à l'heure.. Elle comprend fort bien, après mure réflexion, votre timidité excessive. Alors, un conseil, foncez ! Elle n'est pas jolie, un peu grosse.. Et si vous voulez mon avis, elle a quelque chose de.. D'animal en elle… Mais, vous manquez tellement de compagnie..

.- De qui parlez-vous ? Pourquoi Salazard faire ?

.- d'Ombrage ! Elle est sexy, vous l'avez dit vous-même ! »

_Cramponnée à lui…_

_Fixée à ses ouies _

Le perchoir du pissotoire numéro quatre en partant de la fenêtre avait été réinvesti d'office.

.- « Seigneur, rendez-nous le Snape véritable, pardonnez-lui ces écarts de fortune, et offrez-lui son jus de citrouille quoti-

.- Gwoueuuurkk !

.- dien.. amen »

Les tripes de Severus Snape ne supportaient pas le choc.

OOo

_Le moment fatidique tant attendu enfin arrivé : le soir.._

.- « Je vous demande maintenant d'accueillir notre duo époustouflant dans leur numéro dynamique de French Cancan ! Chers élèves acclamez :la.. Euh.. Grande inquisitrice et un homme exceptionnel ! Au charisme dévastateur, à la prestance sinistre et à la verge impressionnante.. (3)Ahem.. Pardon ! Verve ! Le Professeur Snape !»

Ombrage accourait déjà sur scène sortant du coté jardin en bondissant avec euphorie sur ses courtes pattes boudinées dans des collants oranges à rayures vertes, les jupons festifs même plus en corolle autour d'elle, tant elle était enveloppée comme un nœud raté de ruban autour d'un œuf de paques périmé. En corollaire, l'effet était:

.- « Ri. Di .cul. E ! » Articula un Snape sinistre et aux pulsions de mort envers le commentateur particulièrement développées ! Ah ça, oui ! S'il avait eu un bâton –en bois, bien entendu- il l'aurait bien rossé ! Bien des hommes étaient morts pour avoir fait des lapsus. Severus attendait réclamation !

La salle était silencieuse. Personne n'acclamait.

« Encore heureux ou je leur fiche des mois de devoirs surprises ! » Tempêta mentalement Severus Snape.

Sa collègue lui faisait signe de le rejoindre. Minerva le propulsa par derrière.

.- « Traîtresse ! » Siffla t'il par-dessus son épaule.

Le feu des projecteurs le tétanisa. Oh.. Un instant ! Rassurez-vous ! Il raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette. Du haut de l'estrade, Severus pouvait voir qu'il faisait de l'effet dans son costume. Il faut re préciser qu'il l'avait confectionné avec amour. Dolores Ombrage tirait une tête horrible, non pas que ça change de beaucoup de l'ordinaire- mais, il n'allait tout de même pas la laisser occuper le devant de la scène !

Il fit un pas. La musique, choisie par Ombrage, n'était pas encore lancée.

« Grâce au ciel ! »

Severus sourit.

.- « Changement de programme ! » Informa t'il la salle.

Le crapaud rose blanchit.

.- « Quoi ! Mais non ! » Croassa t'il.

Severus dégaina sa baguette dans un mouvement fluide et théâtral. Le silence se fit lourd dans l'assemblée.

.- « Oh si ! » Fit-il, mielleux. « J'ai mieux à vous proposer ! »

Albus, à la place d'honneur, applaudit bruyamment. Il connaissait tant et si bien la capacité d'adaptation de ce merveilleux homme caméléon, la preuve est de son costume que nous décrirons plus tard, qu'il se réjouissait d'avance de ce show inattendu exécuté pour sa personne loufoque ! Il en eut presque les bords des cils tout mouillés !

Severus se perdit en une révérence souple.

.- « Il me faut de la place. » Dit Snape, ce qui voulait dire, bien entendu, qu'il voulait que Dolores Ombrage déguerpisse, vite et loin, des planches où sa fierté était jugée par une bande de poltrons collégiens aux yeux ronds et au cerveau déliquescent.

Mais Dolores Ombrage voulait faire ses génuflexions :

.- « Non, je refuse ! Je veux danser ! Avec vous ! Pensez à votre dossier, Nom d'une bouse de goule !

.- Plus tard ! » Trancha t'il.

Ce fut Minerva qui se chargea de déloger Ombrage jusqu'aux coulisses de fortune installées là par le corps enseignant.

Severus jaugea la salle. Très calme. Très Noble. Son costume rutilant. La lumière crue blanche qui l'enveloppait. Il était formidable, magnifique, auréolé de grandeur, de mystère, de…

.- « Bon alors ! » S'impatienta quelqu'un dans le public.

Severus sourit, indulgent.

Il ferma les yeux, les rouvrit.

La salle entière retint son souffle. Albus, sur son trône, se pencha en avant, impatient. La gestuelle de Severus Snape avait bien plus de saveur que n'importe lequel de ses bonbons aux citrons !

.- « Laissez moi vous présenter le numéro de… »

Il avait la haine ! Il allait les épater ! Il allait leur clouer le bec pour les siècles à venir. Severus Snape dans toute sa splendeur allait se dévoiler à eux.

Severus se mit en position, salua la salle, et fit faire à sa baguette un admirable arc de cercle.

.- « L'avada Kedavra ! »

Quelqu'un éclata de rire dans la salle.

Quelqu'un. Rire ! Rire de lui !

RoooaAAARRR !

Severus foudroya l'insolent du regard.

C'était Potter. Ecroulé de rire sur l'épaule de Granger qui, elle, étouffait ses gloussements en mordant son poing. Weasly, pleurait, agenouillé sur le sol, comme en posture de prière, comme rendant grâce à un quelconque miracle d'ordre divin. Il pleurait de rire.

Or, il est une chose que le geniallissime et sobre Severus Snape exécrait : qu'on se rit de lui !

Bientôt, toute la salle riait, s'esclaffait, gloussait.

Sauf deux fans. Deux groupies. Massives. Qui applaudissaient avec chaleur, debout, énormes.

« Crétins ! » Pensa Snape.

Crabbe et Goyle, enthousiasmés par ce numéro insolite lui jetèrent une rose en l'acclamant haut et fort.

.- « BIS ! Bis ! » Criaient-ils, enfiévrés.

Severus Snape, fit demi-tour. Un relent métallique dans la bouche.

Il s'éloigna des projecteurs, furieux. Il rejeta la faute sur son costume ! Son magnifique costume. Il en avait trop fait .. Cela gâchait tout.. Pourquoi avait-il seulement tenté d'enduire de gris son mauvais caractère ? (2)

Il n'aurait jamais dû mettre des boutons anthracite en lieu et place de ses habituels boutons noirs sur sa robe quotidienne elle aussi noire !

C'en était fini de lui. Il déambula dans les couloirs, vaincu, fourbu…

Un mal de crâne horrible. Les sinus encore pleins de ces gloussements hystériques.. Il espéra avec ferveur dormir au calme, et, surtout, surtout, le lendemain, trouver, sur la table du petit déjeuner, ce verre, orange, imbuvable de jus de citrouille.

.- « Pitié ! »

Cette idée en tête il se glissa dans son lit., ferma les yeux, s'endormit. Il pensait ne pas avoir dormi plus de cinq minutes quand un bruit strident le fit s'éveiller.

Grommelant, il fit chavirer ses jambes sur le bord libre du matelas et chaussa ses charentaises en poils de rat noir. La moumoute lui chatouillait les chevilles.. Mais ce que c'était agréable…

« Mwwwaaa... »

Severus Snape fit deux pas, dans le noir complet, il n'avait pas la moindre envie d'ouvrir ses paupières mais finit par se décider à se frotter les n'œils quand son pied droit entra en collision avec un OVNI- Obstacle Vachement Néfaste aux articulations Inférieures !- comment ça, il n'y a pas de A dans OVNI ! C'est le matin, Nimdioudemerlin ! Severus n'a pas forcément l'envie de trouver un mot commençant par I qui colle à la définition de cette saleté d'objet qui vient de trouer le cuir souple de sa pantoufle douillette ! (4) Il nous faut le comprendre aussi ! Un peu de tolérance.

Ainsi donc, notre cher Maître des potions, cette fois réveillé, s'engouffra dans sa salle de bain d'où il ressortit quinze minutes plus tard tout de noir vêtu et sans s'être lavé les cheveux.

Dix petites minutes passèrent, temps qu'il mit à profit pour rejoindre la Grande Salle.

Minerva le salua d'un hochement tête et d'un sourire crispé. Elle était toujours la première à se rendre dans la salle du petit déjeuner.

.- « Severus !

.- Minerva ! »

Voilà. Politesse oblige. Un bonjour pompeux lourd de paroles utiles.

Il s'assit à ses cotés et tendit la main vers son verre de jus de citrouille-Passion-tonique-qui-manquait-à-l'appel.

.- « Quoi ! Où est mon jus de citrouille ! »

Minerva secoua sa tête. La pointe de son chapeau oscillait comme un pendule.

.- « Malheureusement, mon cher, je- Commença t'elle, affligée.

.- Quoi ! Non ! Mon jus de citrouille ! Se lamenta Snape.

.- Malheureusement, il-

.- Mais.. Mais .. Deux jours déjà ! »

Minerva lui tapota l'épaule, l'air complaisant. Il la foudroya du regard avant de s'effondrer le nez dans sa manche.

.- « Non, Severus. Tu en avais hier. Et-

.- Malheureusement, ma chère, je-

.- Tu en retrouveras sans aucun doute demain.. Voyons. Ne te renfrogne pas ainsi ! Regarde, il fait beau aujourd'hui et c'est-

.- suis dans l'obligation de te rappeler qu'hier je n'en ai déjà pas eu !

.- l'anniversaire d'Albus, alors-

.- QUOI ! Eructa la chauve-souris des cachots. Mais c'était déjà son anniversaire hier ! Ça n'est pas juste ! Pourquoi a-t-il le droit de le fêter deux fois ! Je veux mon jus de citrouille ! »

_Tous deux, ils se noient._

Il en était là.

Merlin ! Il en était là. Le stade ultime de la dépendance. Un nœud vint ligoter ses cordes vocales et il émit un son inarticulé à en faire consumer mortellement Fumseck de jalousie tant sa détresse se ressentait dans cet appel au secours emphatique.

« Mon jus de citrouille… Bouhouhou.. » Sanglotait –il déjà intérieurement alors que son extérieur dénotait un courroux cataclysmique doublé d'une déferlante redresseuse de torts.

Le professeur de métamorphose consulta son petit agenda de poche en grommelant qu'elle ne pensait pas encore être sénile et souffrir de trouble de la mémoire à son âge et qu'elle était pourtant persuadée qu'Albus n'avait rien fêté hier.. Ou alors, il l'avait délibérément exclue d' une fête et si c'était le cas….

.- « oh, si c'est le cas ! » Grommela t'elle, lèvres pincées et poing gauche crispé. « Il le paiera ! Foi de --

- Hey ! hey ! Les amis ! Vous connaissez la nouvelle ! »

Severus se pencha par-dessus la table pour voir son collègue Flitwick, excité comme une puce –à qui on aurait coupé les pattes.

.- « Oui. Il n'y a plus de jus de citrouille. » Grommela le directeur de Serpentard.

Flitwick haussa les épaules et grimpa laborieusement sur une chaise.

.- « Navré, vraiment. Mais ce n'est pas de ça dont je veux vous avertir. On est attendu dans la salle des professeurs d'ici 5 minutes.. Môsieur le Directeur a un communiqué à nous faire part ! Je flaire quelque chose de louche.. Très louche.. Il avait l'air particulièrement joyeux ! Ou alors, hier, au Ministère.

.- hier ? Au Ministère ? Frémit Snape.

.- Bah oui, quoi ! Hier au Ministère ! Severus ! Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? Oh ! Calme ton regard ! Je ne suis pas comestible !»

Severus racla sa chaise au sol et se leva.

.- « Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? Hey ! Snape !Tu ne déjeunes pas ?

.- Pas faim. » Mâchonna Severus. « J'ai soif. Et il n'y a pas à boire…

.- autant pour toi. Leur jus de caroube est savoureux !

.- humpff…. »

Il pouvait sentir le regard dépité de ses collègues sur lui quand il passa la grande porte.

.- « Sacresang ! Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez moi ! » Se dit-il à lui-même en voyant les murs ondoyer comme la veille.

« La veille.. La veille.. Tout le monde est persuadé qu'Albus hier n'était pas à Poudlard… Mais Hier.. Je.. Un cauchemar ? Mais.. C'est.. Ou alors, là.. Je cauchemarde ? oui, c'est ça… »

L'angoisse lui étreignit à nouveau le cœur.

« ah non, hein ! Pas encore ! »

Fronçant les sourcils, il reprit sa route, se tenant aux murs qui se mettaient à ballotter.

Se préoccupant fortement des conséquences désastreuses de l'absence du mélange - fruité, multi-vitaminé et infect, rappelons-le - dans son estomac, le Maître des Potions de Poudlard, poursuivit, cahin-caha, sa progression vers la salle des Professeurs.

En route, il croisa une flopée de hiboux.

« A terre ! » Lui hurla son sub-conscient encore perspicace mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'aplatir contre le mur et ne put éviter la marée de plumes et de fientes pestilentielles..

.- « Saletés de coqs de merde ! » Hurla t'il, levant un poing blanchi de caca en l'air. « C'est ça ! Barrez-vous ou je vous empaille ! »

Un éclat de rire lui fit dresser les poils des avants bras et ses cheveux sur sa nuque. Là, Luna Lovegood, cette petite foldingue de serdaigle se trouvait sur son chemin et se prenait sans aucun doute pour une maraîchère avec ses radis aux oreilles et un pendentif en forme de carotte pendant entre ces deux litchis mammaires…

Rageur, il se jeta un sort de nettoyage.

.- « moins 30 points, Crétine ! Et déguerpissez de ce couloir en vitesse ! »

Luna Lovegood gloussa, une main devant sa bouche.

_.- « une chauve-souris noire_

_voletait avant de choire_

_directement dans ma main, _

_alors voilà j'vous le dis m'dame !_

_et m'dame vous me souriez :_

_« Quelle aubaine, vraiment !_

_trempe là dans le chaudron, _

_le chaudron tout rond_

_et écris en une chanson ! » _Fredonna t'elle en disparaissant à un tournant.

Severus ouvrit des yeux horrifiés.. Et ne vit pas Potter lui foncer dessus.

.- « Dix points en moins, Potter ! » Soupira t'il résigné..

Potter le fixa éberlué, ses yeux verts écarquillés.

.- « Si ça vous met dans un tel état, il ne faut pas vous forcer, Sna-.. Professeur.

.- Qu'avez-vous fait à vos yeux, morveux… ? Siffla Severus.

.- Euh.. rien. Euh.. Rien du tout. Pourquoi ?

.- Ils ne sont pas vides. »

Potter recula, épouvanté. Severus avait lâché cette dernière phrase d'une voix particulièrement douce…

..- « ah bon, bah ça alors.. Euh.. Incroyable, pas vrai ? Euh.. Professeur, j'y vais .. J'ai cours.. Euh.. »

Potter se sauva à toutes jambes après un dernier regard perplexe.

.- « hum hum. »

Severus se frotta les yeux.

.- « hum hum. Répéta Dolores Ombrage sur sa gauche.

.- je ne ferais pas ces mouvements de levrette avec vous, est ce que c'est clair ! »

L'inquisitrice siffla, révoltée.

.- « Votre proposition est scandaleuse ! Comment osez-vous ! J'en tiendrais compte dans votre dossier ! Moi qui ne venais à votre rencontre car Albus s'impatiente ! Rustre ! Goujat ! Pervers !Débauché ! »

Elle tourna le dos et claquant des talons s'enferma dans la salle. Severus Rogue attendit une demi-dizaine de minutes avant de la suivre. A l'intérieur, Albus avait décidé de commencer son speech.. Severus craignait le pire..

Il devenait fou, n'est ce pas ?

Il entra au moment même ou les applaudissements se tarirent.

Un grand silence se fit.

Albus lui souriait :

« En l'occasion de mon anniversaire, la soirée ' Re-stylisons Poudlard' sera organisée ce soir ! Je compte sur votre participation à tous ! Au programme, défilés dans des nouveaux uniformes flambant neuf et colorés ! Les enfants vont être ravis de cette surprise !Il est grand temps de nous moderniser ! Bannissons les cravates, les chemises, et les chaussettes montantes ! Severus, j'ai pour vous mon ami, un costume magnifique, vert d'eau et argent ! N'est ce pas splendide ! Vous serez le premier à passer ! Bien, je vous laisse faire des essayages et rechercher votre démarche. Il y a des grimoires sur ce coté là bas pour vous entraîner à avoir des ports de Fées ! Bonne journée à tous et à ce soir ! »

Oh. Merlin.. C'était un cauchemar, pas vrai ? Oui, mais quand ? Hier ou aujourd'hui ? Parce que là, vraiment, il ne savait ce qui était le pire..

**Fin.**

_1. le festival de connes. M._

_2. M. aussi un mélange de deux paroles du 'rose pourpre du cœur' forcément ça aide de se passer deux Cd en boucle pendant 15jrs. ;ahem.._

_3. une petite anecdote? allez, oui! le coup de "la verge", je l'ai entendu à la radio (RTL2) moment mémorable ! je ne sais plus qui le commentateur présentait ni les paroles qui ont précédées, j'entends juste encore le mot qui a fusé et derrière un grand blanc alors que je m'écroulais sur mon lit en hocquettant de rire, et sur les ondes, une fille de l'équipe des présentateurs qui a poussé un 'hiiiiiiiiiiii' halucinant avant que de glousser. c'était superbe! merci à eux ! _

_4. C'est surtout que Bibi a pas trouvé mais. ;chuuuuttt. ! _

_Vala.. alors Titus, ça t'a plu ?gros bisouus !_


End file.
